


Pretty Please

by KB0821



Category: SNH48, THE9 (Band), YouthWithYou2, ywy
Genre: Dai Meng is 30, Daiyan - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Yu Yan is 21, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB0821/pseuds/KB0821
Summary: Out of all the crazy exploits that Xu Jiaqi had gotten her into, this probably exceeds them all.By swiping at the photo of this supposed to be reformed bad girl Yu Yan.
Relationships: Dai Meng/Yu Yan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	Pretty Please

**Author's Note:**

> More Daimeng and Yu Yan fic hopefully you guys enjoy. And keep supporting the girls. I know that's not their real ages, but for the sake of the story, I bumped it up a bit. Thank you again!

Out of all the crazy exploits that Xu Jiaqi had gotten her into, this probably exceeds them all.

And that’s saying a lot, considering they once sneaked in an amusement park after closing hours. But the excitement wears off when they realized that none of them are qualified to operate a ride.

Xu Jiaqi offered, how hard is it to start a rollercoaster she said? But that’s a question no one is interested in finding out.

They did all of that craziness when they were in college and in a way, Dai Meng is thankful that she at least did something fun in her life, cause when adulthood hit, it hit her like a rampaging bull in a china shop.

She just turned 30 this year and her parents are getting really worried. No one wants to marry a hag they try to say politely.

That’s why as much as she loves her family, she knew she needed to move out from their hovering eyes. It was another buddy, Sun Rui who was bragging about the 4D city, how’s it’s a huge city with a small town feels and the kicker, it’s hell lot cheaper than Shanghai.

This should have been a great start, a new career, a fancy apartment smack dab in the middle of an even fancier mall, a car, and of course her bestfriends.

But instead, Dai Meng is back in the same rut again. Her life constantly orbiting around her work.

She had lived here for almost six months but with her job, she hardly saw what her new home has to offer.

According to Sun Rui, she is incredibly boring now. Which is how Dai Meng ended up in this predicament in the first place.

*

This is how they spent their Friday nights now.

Her bestfriends squeezed in her couch, having a drama marathon while she’s over by the dining table, folders scattered around, having a marathon of her own with endless deadlines.

Maybe Sun Rui is right, maybe she is quite boring.

“Can I borrow your phone?”

“You better not transfer money to your weixin again.” She warned her bestfriend, not even looking away from the financial statement in her view.

“It was one time.” Sun Rui grabs the phone next to the stack of folders, settling in between their friends again.

Dai Meng heard snickering and knowing her friends for almost ten years, this should have been a warning. But right now, with a migraine coming in, the last thing she needs is dealing with whatever antics her bestfriends are in.

“Oh. Someone close by thinks you look hot.”

Dai Meng ignored it. Xu Jiaqi is probably talking to herself again, but when she glances over her friends, All their eyes were glued on her.

“Wait? What are you talking about?”

“You might have been flirting with this scorching hot girl name Yu Yan.”

Sun Rui holds her phone close to her chest and Dai Meng is off her chair, resisting the urge to pummel her.

She looks really hot, Meng. In a triad wife kind of way.” YangYuzhou always the optimist, gives two thumbs up.

“Want to see her?”

“Give me my phone.” Dai Meng says with as much threatening tone as she could muster, but it’s Sun Rui and she’s already quite immune to it.

“Answer me first, do you want to see her?”

What’s there to lose? “Fine.”

One look and she agree with Yangyuzhou a hundred percent. They just set her up with someone who looks like the wife of a triad member or a triad member herself.

First off, this Yu Yan doesn’t look real. Dai Meng is bestfriends with the sexy-since-she-was-a-baby Xu Jiaqi, so hot girls don’t bother her anymore but Yu Yan, this Yu Yan is illegally hot.

And when she said, Yu Yan is illegally hot, Dai Meng meant it. She made blue green hair work which is pretty much a testament to how hot she is. She got Angela Baby level of good looks, and with her tank top, Dai Meng could see a freaking back tattoo peeking out.

“Oh! Oh! She messaged you!”

Yu Yan: Hi. You look busy.

“What does she mean by busy?” The lawyer raised a perfect brow.

“I kinda took a picture of you working right now. With the caption: too much work, hope to ease my stress later. Winky face.”

The lawyer pinched the bridge of her nose, she could feel a vein pulsating in her temple and probably an incoming heart attack from all this nonsense.

“Are you serious? Do you have to make me look so thirsty?”

“It’s Friday night, who are you expecting to find, Ms. Right? I think it’s been a little too long since you last went out, Meng.” Xu Jiaqi, who’s only struggle is which of her million admirers will she picked out offered. “There’s no harm in meeting new ummm friends.”

“I’ll meet new friends some other time, okay? Like after I finish my monthly reports. And besides, I’m okay, I took good care of myself.”

Her friends all took a step backward, their face contorted in disgust at what Daimeng is trying to imply.

“I know we’re bestfriends, but that’s a little TMI.” Sun Rui still looks a little gross out.

“No. I didn’t mean it like that.” She sighs in exasperation “I meant self care. I get facials and mani pedi.”

“Now what should I reply?” Xu Jiaqi has her long leg out, trying to keep Daimeng at bay.

“You need to stop she is not my type!”

Sun Rui looks up, “Chill. You’re not going to marry this girl.”

Yu Yan: I’m getting off work, want to meet up for drinks?”

All the girls squealed like dying seals, except for Dai Meng who could feel a headache coming up.

“I already said yes. So, don’t be flakey and back out.”  
“I don’t think it’s a bad idea.”

Dai Meng found herself thinking about it. This Yu Yan want to meet in a local bar which is just a five minute walk from her place. She could get herself a drink and then just feigned that she’s tired and have work tomorrow. It could work.

“Fine. Now will you please give me back my phone?”

“Here.” “Now go change your clothes, lover girl.”

*

“Good luck on your-“ But Yangyuzhou didn’t finish what she said, Dai Meng’s whole outfit was enough to stun her (not in a good way). “Wait… I thought you’re going on a date?”

“I am.”

“Okay. Good luck.”

Yangyuzhou’s good luck seems to have a different connotation to it, like she’s really wishing her a good luck because she needed it.

“Why? Something wrong?”

“I just… I just think you look like you’re heading for a job interview. I mean you’re all covered up, you’re wearing glasses and you don’t have your hair extensions.”

“Yangyang is right, Meng. You could show your true self on the third date.” Jiaqi adds.

“I guess I shouldn’t use my broom on the way there, huh? Oh my God… you guys sound like I look like a witch.”

“She is going on a job interview, guys.” Sun Rui defends her look “She wants the job of being Yu Yan’s top bitch.”

“Shut up, no one is talking to you.”

“Or bottom bitch… anything is possible.” Xu Jiaqi thinks out loud.

“I’m leaving.”

Dai Meng responded by a huge sigh and a prayer that this ends soon, but not before she hears one of her friends say,

“Maybe someone can take good care of her tonight.”

*

Dai Meng enters the bar and she’s not sure if she’s in the right place. It’s well lit with some Mac Ayers playing in the background. It’s less of a sports bar, more of a place to just chill after a long hard day at work.

Suddenly, she feels so out of place in her dark pants and tucked in white button shirt.

Dai Meng looks for the blue green haired, tattooed devil that Sun Rui set her up with. But Dai Meng couldn’t figure why they’re even a match. From her photo, she looks like she just wants to gets laid, she saw the photo that Sun Rui posted of her and it doesn’t look like someone who you want to get frisky with.

Maybe she ditched.

Or maybe she’s that girl sitting in the bar, nursing herself a beer.  
She looks less dangerous as her profile advertised, but still looks like she could hurt you really bad in a fight. The back tattoo that got her attention is fully covered in a black Adidas track jacket. Her blue hair is now a midnight black, all bunch up in a messy ponytail. She doesn’t look like she wants to get laid either.

She was conversing with a foreigner when Dai Meng came in and Yu Yan is just answering with a bored nod. It’s not like the foreigner’s intention was to converse anyway, judging from the way he was leering at her supposedly date, talking is the last thing on his mind.

She would really hate to interrupt, good thing Yu Yan finally pulls away from the conversation and was startled to see her approaching.

“Hi. Yu Yan?”

“Yes. Dai Meng?”

She stood up and even though, they’re around the same height, Yu Yan has this swagger in her that made her appear like she’s 10 feet tall.

“Yup. Nice to meet you.”

The tattooed girl looked at Dai Meng from head to foot and Dai Meng instantly regretted wearing her work clothes to this so called date.

“Sorry, I was finishing up some work.” Which really wasn’t a lie.

“What? You look nice, did you find this place okay?”

“Yeah. Actually my apartment is just a five minute walk from here.”

Now she just sound thirsty.

“Oh. I work next door in the music studio.”

A musician definitely fitting of someone with a back tattoo and blue green turned dark haired.

The bartender’s lips curve into a knowing smirk, “Your order is here.”

Dai Meng looked surprised to see a whole pizza placed in front of them. It made Daimeng realized that she really didn’t get to eat, she was planning to after she was done with her paperworks. But then this date happened.

“I know you just came from worked so you probably haven’t eaten yet. I hope you’re okay with pizza, I got some salad too.”

Yu Yan spoke in an apathetic tone, almost like she just stepped out from the military when Daimeng was expecting someone loud and brash from her picture.

“I ummm pizza is great. Thanks.”

*

“So, you’re telling me you live here for almost six months and you haven’t been to the caves?” Yu Yan says in surprise.

“Nope. I figure out I live here anyway so-”

Daimeng felt accomplished seeing Yu Yan look surprised. They or more specifically she had been talking the entire time and Yu Yan had kept a subdued expression like she’s slowly taking in everything about Daimeng. It’s impressive for Daimeng in a way, because usually the guys or girls she goes out with, fluff their feathers so hard, that even peacocks would think they’re too much, but not Yu Yan.

Yu Yan barely talk, mostly letting Daimeng talk about anything and everything. Its true it’s been awhile since she met someone who doesn’t know her life story. It’s not like anything dramatic happen in Dai Meng’s life. She mostly talk about growing up back in Shanghai and how different it is from here, how she wanted to take up an English major but her grades weren’t good enough so she took up pre law and ended up being a lawyer instead. How she sucks in math and still couldn’t do some of her multiplication. But Yu Yan listened intently like she’s watching a drama and missing out a word, might end up with her not catching the plot twist.

Daimeng was much hungrier than she thought. She was reaching for another slice when she finds the box empty. Yu Yan flashes her a deadly half smirk.

“Well, how about we go now?”

“What? It’s like almost 11.”

“It’s like 20 minutes from here. They close late on Fridays.”

“Well, sure I guess.”

Dai Meng pulls out her phone, ready to pay for her drinks.

“How much for my drinks?”

“Oh.” The Bartender had a wicked smile, tilting her head to the side. “Yu Yan already got you.”

She looks up, her date is standing by the glass doors, holding it open for her.

And who says chivalry is dead?

*

“Amazing, right?”

“Ummm yeah.”

Amazing is an understatement in describing this view. Daimeng wished she was more eloquent than that. Wish she could describe this nine story lighted stilted house in ways other than the word wow, spectacular and awesome. They scaled every inch and every floor of the building, dodge tourists and selfie takers alike, took pictures, try out almost every samples that the vendors yell out of the store, and now they're by the bridge across the building, a perfect view of the light up place that Dai Meng thought look more gravitating in real life than those pictures she saw in the internet. 

“Here, give me your phone and I’ll take a picture of you.” Yu Yan asked.

“What?”

“You can’t come to the caves without having a picture of all this view.”

Yu Yan motions to the picture of the back. "I think even members of the9 took pictures here."

"Really?" Daimeng raised her brow suspiciously. "They have a photo?"

"Maybe." Yu Yan hides another of her deadly smirk.

“Wait… you have one too?”

Yu Yan gives out that killer half smirk again, “I might. Now come on, I’ll take your picture.”

Daimeng couldn’t help but wonder how many girls fell for that smile. Thinking about that rare Yu Yan smile while she herself tries to smile.

“See? Beautiful.” Yu Yan comments on her photo.

Daimeng thinks she’s talking about the view, yet a part of her couldn’t help but feel the rush.

*

“So, let me get this straight? Our bestfriends are pretty much the ones flirting on our behalf?”

“Pretty much. But my bestfriend is taken though. She just tries to match me with someone so she could have the apartment to herself tonight.”

It’s close to two am now, after all the pictures that Yu Yan made her do. They finally decide it’s time to go home, Yu Yan insisting to walk her back just to be safe even if she insisted herself that she can walk home herself.

“Would it be bad if I tell you, I thought were not going to hit it off?” Dai Meng admits sheepishly.

But Yu Yan just smiles back, “I would be offended if I didn’t feel the same way, but I did.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, my friend said you look like you have… what is the word she used? Ah. Substance.”

“I guess if it was you, you wouldn’t have swipe on my photo, huh?”

“I wouldn’t even use the app on the first place.” Yu Yan’s lip curved into that confident smirk that only she could pull off.

“Oh wow. That confidence.”

Yu Yan smiles back, “You’re not disappointed, are you?”

“About?”

“How I look different from my profile picture. I was 18 in that one.”

“Oh. So, that’s like what? 10 years ago?” She jokes.

“Three.”

Dai Meng’s smile quickly disappears. Wondering if she’s really getting that old because she swears Yu Yan just said three.

“Three?”

“Three.” Yu Yan said once again.

“You mean you’re still-“

“21.”

Dai Meng might not be good in math but she sure hell knows that a nine year age gap sounds a little too much. Damn it is the only thing that crossed her mind, of course there’s going to be a glitch. She should have known earlier that Yu Yan is just too good to be true. Yes, she’s beautiful, covertly sweet and was more of a gentleman than all the guys her mom set her up with, of course there has to be a catch. And that is it…

This girl is practically a baby who just grew out of her bad girl phase and is starting to step into adulthood, while she… she should be carrying a little baby now.

“Why how old are you?”

And just when she thought it couldn’t get any more awkward.

“I’m 30.”

“Thirty?” Yu Yan asked and Dai Meng just pretended not to hear. “You don’t look like it at all.”

“Thanks, but yup, yes I am.”

Thank God, they were already by her apartment door because this conversation couldn’t get any more awkward.

“I had a good time, Dai Meng.”

“Oh ah…” But before Dai Meng could formulate a word, Yu Yan is already bowing down to her like she’s Buddha and was seconds away from granting her prayer.

“Me too.”

“Have a good night.”

Her jaw dropped because maybe it wasn’t just her figuring out the statistics of their age gap. Nine years is like a lifetime of difference. It’s quite disappointing, she hates to admit it because Yu Yan is everything. But it was smart to just end it now rather than go on with this, knowing it will fizzle out in the end.

“You too, Yu Yan. Thanks for showing me around.”

She wonders why, probably because Yu Yan is really just a 21 year old after all. And what she’s looking for, obviously Dai Meng doesn’t have it, if she just left so politely like that.

It sucks to think that maybe that would be the last time they’ll see each other. Her best, last first date.

*

“Oh, there she is, lover girl.”

This wasn’t how she wants her morning to start, with her bestfriends all cramped up in her apartment.  
Dai Meng responds with a despondent groan, making a mental note to beat up Sun Rui when she’s more conscious.

“Where is hot girl? Is she in your room? Should we cover our eyes?” Xu Jiaqi teases with a knowing smirk, covering her face with her hands, but leaving a little space to peek in.

“She’s not here.”

“So, I’m guessing there’s a reason why you’re still frustrated.”

“Shut up.”

“Did you guys at least made out?”

“No.”

“A sweet good night kiss on the lips?” Yangyuzhou the ever romantic asked.

“No.”

“On the cheek?”

Silence…

“On the forehead?”

More silence…

“On your hand?”

Dai Meng finally answers with a frustrated sigh, “Are you going to ask all my body part if she kissed it?”

“Did she kiss you there?” Xu Jiaqi asked curiously.

“Shut up, you perv.”

“A hug?”

“No.”

“A highfive?”

“No.”

“I think we should stop there, Yang.”

The girls all exchanged sympathetic looks that Dai Meng tries not to decipher.

“So, what happened?”

“Do you know she’s still 21?”

“Wait… twenty- twenty one?” Sun Rui covers her mouth with her fist, resisting the urge to laugh.

“I don’t think it’s a big deal it’s just 9 years.”

“Yeah, just think when you were freshmen in college, she’s graduating elementary school.”

Her so called friends cast their gaze downwards, trying but ultimately failing on hiding their laughs. That and her lack of sleep and yes, the disappointment of someone she finally kinda like just barely turned legal is enough to make Dai Meng slam her glass on the counter.  
“Is that supposed to be funny? You’re the one who set this up.”

“Was she an immature jerk?”

Dai Meng had to pause for that one. It was the exact opposite, Yu Yan was everything. She was sweet in her own way, funny, and she was able to make Dai Meng swoon.

“No. She was… nice. Really nice.”

“Did she think you were too old?”

“No. I think she’s too young.”

“So, that’s it?”

“That’s what?”

“You’re not going to see her again?”

“No. what’s the point of seeing her again if it’s just not going to work out in the end?”

“You guys barely started and you already acting like this.”

“I appreciate it, I’m not going to lie, I had fun with her. But it’s going nowhere, she might as well date someone who is around her age and just have the same priorities as she does.”

“Why? what’s her priorities?”

“What was your priority when you were 21, Xu Jiaqi? Getting laid with every hot girl available. And she admitted yesterday that it was her bestfriend that swiped, I guess it’s her polite way of saying, I’m not her type.”

“Well, sorry about that.” Sun rui pats her shoulder. “Tonight will be another night. Maybe this time, she’ll be 22.”

“Shut up.”

The doorbell rang and everyone turns to look at Yangyang with a disappointed look on their face.

“Yangyang, it’s barely 10 am and you already have food delivery.” Xu Jiaqi pouts.

“I didn’t order anything.” She defended herself.

“Well, then who’s that?”

“A serial killer.” Sun rui says plainly.

Dai Meng rolls her eyes and walks pass her friends, she checked on her monitor and looked completely surprised on who it was.

“Yu Yan?”

“Uhhhh hi. Here.” She said, her voice even more apathetic in the mornings. 

Daimeng could already feel her eyes water just from the numbing spice of whatever was in Yu Yan’s bag.

“So, ummm. I’m on my way to work. I don’t know if you got the chance to eat the staple breakfast here. So, it’s these spicy noodles but I don’t know if you can handle it, so I got you the non spicy ones too. I got you some soybean milk, it helps with the spice in case you try it.”

“Ummm thanks, Yu Yan. I ummm. I wasn’t expecting this.”

Yu Yan smiles softly that Daimeng barely caught it, “Yeah. I have to go to work, but maybe if you’re free tonight, there’s this place that has like cool graffiti art and they got cool coffeeshops and stuff.” 

Either she’s interested or she’s just really, really proud of this city.

“Look Yu Yan, I really had fun last night, probably one of the best nights I have here.”

Yu Yan turns to her Air Jordans, shuffling it shyly as she tries to hide her smile.

“-But I’m going to be honest with you, but I think we should just stop here.”

The younger girl looked up so quickly, a confused look all over her face, “Huh? W-why?”

“I’m 30 and you just turned 21.”

Yu Yan looked completely confused, “And?”

“We just… you know… I’m not looking for something fun that would fizzle out after a few weeks, months if we’re pushing it. I… I want something serious.”

Yu Yan looked even more confused than ever, “But I am serious.”

Dai Meng could only sigh, these kids I swear, she thought. They just say what’s on their mind and not thinking about the consequences.

“I’m really boring Yu Yan.”

“Well, that’s good because I’m boring too. So, let’s be boring together.”

Seeing how she couldn’t contain her reaction, Yu Yan continues. “You didn’t even try for a second date and you’re stopping already. Can we at least try five dates? And if after five dates you still feel like it would fizzle out then I’m not going to force it anymore. But what I can’t take is giving up on this.”

If Yu yan left her swooning last night, right now Daimeng felt like she needed to be brought back to Earth.

“Five dates you say?” Dai Meng tries to contain her reaction.

“Five that’s all I want.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” There was a quick dash of relief in Yu Yan’s reaction before she masked it again. “I got to go to work."

“Are you sure you’re really interested? You didn’t even try to kiss me last night,” Dai Meng says almost mockingly, arms crossed, brow raised, all her walls up in self defense and yet in one sentence Yu Yan break down her walls with ease and says,

“If I kissed you yesterday, I don’t think I’ll ever stop.”


End file.
